


For A Moment

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [105]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:32:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: while at the station with david, smee rushes in and tells emma that the crew wants revenge on killian for leaving them behind and giving up the jolly. killian is hurt badly and is rushed to the hospital and emma and henry stay by his side until he wakes up</p>
            </blockquote>





	For A Moment

Emma was sitting in the station waiting. The phone had been ringing on and off repeatedly for the last week about sightings of a pale blonde woman wreaking havoc all over the town. She had her head buried in her hands as she tried to have a moment to herself. They had only been back for about a week from the Enchanted Forest and it seemed as if Regina was right; something else had been brought back from the past.

All she wanted to do was relax with her family. She wanted to get to know her baby brother, have her parents around her, spend some time with Henry, and explore the slowly brewing relationship she had going with Killian. Was it really too much to ask that she got a few moments to relax? It seemed as if there was always something with this town. She didn’t know where the writers of fairy tales were coming from because it seemed like it would be a long, long time before they reached ‘ _happily ever after_ ’.

“Sheriff!” she heard a desperate out of breath voice cry out as the person made the voice entered the station. She looked up quickly to see Mr Smee standing there, panting. She looked over at her father who happened to be there as well for the odd chance that there was another call about pale woman. His hours had been severely reduced after the birth of her brother, but he still was there with her from time to time.

“What is it?” she asked him worriedly. Had something happened with the mystery woman around town?  Had she hurt someone or worse, caused someone to reach an untimely demise.

“It’s the captain! His crew found him and want vengeance. They’re all furious at him for ditching him and leaving the Jolly behind. They think he’s a sell-out, and pardon my language your highness, but they think he’s chasing after a… _whore_ …and has lost who he truly is. They demand justice for leaving them behind to be swept up by the curse once more,” Smee said, wincing as he inadvertently called her the whore. She could see David fuming, but Emma couldn’t let that bother her. Not with more important things at steak.

“Where is he?” Emma demanded. She knew Killian could hold his own. He was an extremely skilled fighter and she had seen him take on swarms of knights and win. But there were about fifty men in his crew, of various shapes and sizes. It didn’t matter how great of a pirate or a fighter he was; there was no way he would be able to survive the fight on his own.

“By the docks,” Smee said. She reached over and grabbed her gun, while David did the same thing. She looked over at her father, surprised that he was coming with her.

“What, did you think I would stand by and watch him get hurt?” David asked incredulously. “I may not have always been receptive of his feelings for you, but he’s more than proven just how much he cares about you. And I know you feel the same way. Besides, he’s family now, and I won’t stand by and watch family get hurt.”

She shot him a grateful smile as she rushed out of the sheriff’s station and straight to the docks. Storybrooke was a small town, and nothing was more than a five minute drive from anywhere else. But as she drive in her yellow bug trying to make her way to the docks, it felt like the longest ride in the world. As she pulled in, she could see a commotion. There was a crowd of pirates, chanting and cheering, and right in the centre she guessed was Killian. She jumped out of the car and she and David tried to clear the crowd.

The pirates were slow and in no way in a rush to leave. Not when they were getting their thrills of beating up her pirate. She pulled out her gun and while she knew it was unethical to shot it, she had no problem using it to threaten them into backing off.

It took a few moments, but they slowly lost interest and cleared back. David was busy taking note of who was there so she could bring them in at a later time, but it was the last thing on her mind at the moment. She ran as soon as she saw Killian’s crumpled body on the ground. When she made her way over to him, she quickly checked for a pulse as she saw his lifeless body. She was extremely relieved, but it didn’t change the fact that he was unresponsive. She immediately pulled out her cell and dialed for an ambulance.

“Please be okay,” she sobbed as she held his body in her arms. She stroked his blood soaked face, as she clutched him tightly.  She could feel her father’s presence behind her, and she said nothing as he got down on the ground with her and held her hand. When the ambulance got there Emma didn’t hesitate to go with him. David had promised that he would join her shortly after telling her mother and son what happened. She knew that they would both want to know what was happening, especially since they both cared about Killian. She held his hand tightly the entire way to the hospital, only letting go when they had gotten out and had been forced to rush him into surgery.

She waited anxiously in the waiting room as Henry rushed in, followed by her parents holding a sleeping Neal. Henry pulled her into a hug and she wrapped her arms around her son as he attempted to comfort her.

“He’s going to be okay, Mom,” Henry reassured her as he rubbed her back softly. “I know he will.” He pulled away from her carefully as he sat in the chair opposite to hers.

Emma couldn’t say anything as she didn’t trust herself to speak without breaking down. Her mom was sitting on one side of her and her dad on the other. Her mother held her hand as they waited together. She felt every second tick by ad it was a good two hours before anyone came out to see her.

When Doctor Whale finally entered the room Emma stood eagerly, “How is he?” Emma asked cutting straight to the point.

“Asleep,” he replied as he nodded at her parents. “He had a lot of internal bleeding and broken ribs. He’s fine now, recovering from the surgery. He needs to stay in the hospital for at least a week, but he’ll be just fine.”

Emma let out a sigh of relief, “Can we see him?” she asked desperately.

When he agreed she rushed straight into his room. He was sleeping peacefully, and despite the bruises all over his face, she could tell that he was okay. She sat beside him on the bed, holding his hand. Her parents told her they were going to grab them some food, seeing how Emma had missed dinner as she insisted on staying in the hospital. Henry wanted to wait with her, and she had agreed.

Her relationship with Killian was all too new. She was still extremely hesitant when it came to taking large risks with him, and she still had far too many walls up. But seeing him here like this made her furious at herself. How could she live with herself if something happened to him and she was far too scared to tell him how she really felt? Sure, it had only been a week since they had gotten together, but that didn’t change the fact that she knew how she felt about it. It didn’t change the fact that no matter how scared she was to admit her feelings, she knew they were true.

It took him about an hour to open his eyes, but when he did she had been looking down. “Hello, Love,” he said in a raspy voice. Her eyes immediately shot to him. He was giving her a smile, but she could see that he was still in a lot of pain. Emma launched herself into his arms, trying not to hurt him as she held on tightly. He wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her in closely.

“I thought you were dead,” she whispered as she remembered the fears she had when she first found him.

“I’m okay, Lass. I’m okay,” he said as he cupped her face.

Her parents stood up at that and started to usher Henry out, “Killian, we’re glad you’re doing well,” David said with a smile. “We’ll be back in a bit to give you both some time alone.”

Snow squeezed his shoulder as she walked out. Henry seemed a bit hesitant to leave, but when Killian gave him a reassuring smile, he followed suit with his grandparents.

“Killian, when I saw you there today, I was so scared. I was scared you were dead, and scared that I would never see you again. I was angry at your crew for what they had done. And trust me when I say that they are all going to be sorry for what they did. But most of all, I was angry at myself,” Emma said taking a deep breath. Killian looked confused at that, but Emma went on. “I was angry with myself for not telling you the truth about how I felt. Killian Jones, I’m in love with you. And I should be running away and questioning my sanity. We’ve only been together for a week, and even that’s been crippled by my insecurities. But the truth is I love everything about you. I love how far you go for not only me but my family. I love that you’re a dashing pirate and I love that you understand me. You read me like a book and I love that you can see through my layers. I love that you never doubt me and always believe in me. And I don’t want to lose you, not now, not ever.”

He smiled at her words, “I love you too, Emma Swan. And I will never stop believing in you, I will never stop fighting for you, nor will I ever stop loving you.”

She pressed her lips against his. She held him tightly in her arms and he held her back. And when her family returned half an hour later, they stayed to catch up with him. They were a family, even if he wasn’t officially a part of it. She loved watching them all interact so lightly and carefree. For a moment she was able to forget all the problems she would have to face later, like the mystery woman, the fact that Regina hated her, or that she would have certain pirates to deal with. And for that moment she could just live in the now.


End file.
